


A Strange Experiment

by Srs (requiesticat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/requiesticat/pseuds/Srs
Summary: Document 1.





	1. aaaa

He wakes

It is not time yet.

Hello???

Hell...o

A voice answers.

She looks for the nobody that is standing behind

him

Shadow

A voice answers.

SHADOW??

It

Cannot be ti,me yet

Help me, she cries.

Wall. Wails. whales. (wait, that doesn't rhyme-)

There's something behind it. Behind him, and

he places a hand on plaster.

slender, pale, touch

Feels

good.

FEELS LIKE DEATH IS AT YOUR DOOR

Ghost I am, ghost I am, ghost I am, ghost I ammmmmm-

HELP ME

GOD IN HEAVEN, HELP ME

CAN FEEL HER BREATHING ON MY

SPINE

BACK

Crawling.

Ah, your flesh bends to _MINE!_

Pitched-high giggling.

to hell's door, the key is here, i can feel how cold it is.

It fits. IT FITS IT FITS IT FITS YES

Take?

She offers.

He says nothing, feels nothing, sees nothing, only

blackness

Her.

TAKE??

Key.

Yes  
_If you go I will just PLEASE GO_

Cold like ice. Glittering stones.

Forced me to take it, why, what does she want

He wants you

to tell him

why.

She does not respond.

The cold wind blows, and then

thennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn-

THIS HOUSE IS DESERTED

DESERT, DESSERT, DESIGN

Funny metallic taste. Blood in mouth.

 

Gone

I can hear it. By god, I can hear

NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING.

Call for me, dear, and I will answer.

 

 

SAVE ME

-

_The boy finds an open notepad document on his computer._

_He is perplexed by it. Can't remember writing this. Every line appears to be a string of oddly-created dialogue._

_The file is unsaved._

_For whatever reason, he does not delete the file. Instead, he saves it as "document one.txt". He doesn't know why, but it feels like it should be preserved._

_Then he leaves the room, closing the door behind him._


	2. bbbb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Document two.

**Take the key** and he unlocks

the front door

the back door

her heart

My face, my lungs, my intestines

where i come from:

ba,ck

**TWO COINS fishtank**

Dollars, **signs, she sends him**

_aWay_

in under OVER

_I'm over it i'm over it i'm..._

Rise up from the ashes; blakc grief

Cut ??? with your knife

**in** the dark

-light, I want to see the light, why won't they let me

Beautiful beauty purity

aH.

She sings while brushing her hair.

**happy that he took key**

Everyday is the same

no change SUNSET SUNRISE MORNING AFTERNOON

clocks Tick Down Time!!

_I want you to go away._

**find the** nothing nothing no, thing

why are you ignoring

me

**LOOK FOR ME**

-

_The next day, after driving home from work, the boy finds notepad open on his desktop again._

_Again, it makes little sense. But when he sees the part that follows 'look for me', it makes him flinch. His eyes widen in shock._

**Wesley**

**coins**

_Wes is what most people call him. A complete stranger must be in his house. They're making these text files, and they know his name._

_He allows his panic to translate into running through each floor, searching the rooms, looking for the intruder. Minutes pass, but he doesn't find anyone. Apart from him, the place is quiet and empty._

_Who could be responsible for this? For what purpose?_

_Wes can't imagine. He's breathing hard, and fear is starting to eradicate his sense of security. But a sudden thought makes him run back to his computer. He looks over the file again, rapidly skimming over the words. Again. He saves it as "document two"._

_The text that stands out is either bolded or in italics. The creator definitely knows how to use notepad- formatting like this would prove difficult for inexperienced users. What he wonders is if that's supposed to be significant. Maybe this person wants him to find something, and that's why they're doing this._

_Maybe. The italic words occur so infrequently that they hold no relevance. But the bold words..._

**Take the key**

**TWO COINS fishtank**

**signs, she sends him**

**in**

**happy that he took key**

**find the**

**LOOK FOR ME**

**Wesley**

**coins**

_Is Wes supposed to find something? There seems to be a pattern here. He opens another notepad document and copies the sentences before rearranging them, and adding the words that are missing._

**Look for me.**

**Find two coins in the fishtank.**

**She sends him signs.** (or) **She sends Wesley signs.**

**I'm happy that he took the key.**

_"She sends him signs"... is the intruder female?_

_A fishtank is specifically mentioned. Does it mean the one in the living room? He keeps snails, goldfish, and plecos in a 10-gallon tank there._

_Wes practically bolts downstairs. Coins are corrosive and release toxins once placed in water. It'll seriously harm his pets, and he doesn't want to lose them._

_Two pennies lie atop blue gravel. His fish swim overhead, ignoring them completely. Cursing, he grabs the small net he keeps next to the aquarium and drags the pennies out as best as he can, disturbing one snail in the process._

_He was right. There really were coins in the tank._

_For how long they've been there, he doesn't know. They still appear to be shiny as if new. Wes wipes them off on his slacks and sticks them in his pocket._

_The real question is: who put them there for him to find? Either way, they have left him clues after all. He's not sure if he wants to solve them._


	3. cccc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Document 3.

open my HEART

BloodyHands

cabinet **sink** chair

_STandingnotfarfrom me_

  **torn up ripped** sewn back 

and GOOD

 **look sponge**  

Up the paint red maroon

crimson burgundy

lloves me/not??

take my flower away from me

petals fall

**under**

STOLEN it's gone it's gone it's gon3

**Dried leaves, crinkle**

forest new rain smell

 **Soil** to air2

 

38596700#&8227;#'$,

-

 _It doesn't take long for Wes to make the connection between this jumbled-up message and the ones he received in the past few days._ _Like last time, he pays special attention to the bold words._

**sink**

**torn up ripped**

**look sponge**

**under**

**Dried leaves, crinkle**

**Soil**

_Look for a torn up sponge- or dried leaves, or soil- under the sink? He guesses that's the clue that's been left for him. "Standing not far from me" seems like another one- maybe it indicates the location?_

_For whatever reason, he always felt like sponges would be kept in the kitchen, so that's where he goes first. He checks the cabinet doors under the sink. There really is a sponge inside. He can't remember buying one. The green color of the porous surface has faded with age, and it's much rattier and worn than he expected. Not only that. Shreds of what looks like broken, dead leaves are scattered over the shriveled implement, which is dusted in crumbs of dirt._

_"This doesn't seem like something a burglar would leave behind..." Wes says. Muttering to himself at this point. And what burglar would do something as random as this? Simultaneously, he's relieved at finding another hidden item, and annoyed at the prospect of having to clean up the mess._

_He reaches into his pocket, absentmindedly touching the pennies. They clink together faintly, metal cold against his skin._


	4. Binary

01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01100101 00111111 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01000111 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101111 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00111111 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000 00111111 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110

-

_01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 00101110 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01111000 01110100 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100111 01110010 01100001 01110100 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100001 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01101111 01100100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01000010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100001 01101100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100101 00100001_


	5. Username

Jocccc

JocelllINE

NJoceE

Joce

lyn

 

**My name is Jocelyn**

 

outside

 

_-_

 

**_"My name is Jocelyn."_ **

 

_This document is shorter than the others, but it has just as much meaning. The person who has been writing these documents- her name must be Jocelyn. It seems like she had difficulty writing it, for some reason. Perhaps that relates to why the other txt files are so bizarrely worded. Like puzzles, or abstract sentences._

_Wes still doesn't know who she is. He will step outside his apartment building in just a moment, but first, he wants to try something._

_He saves the file, and creates a new one. It reads:_

_"Hello, Jocelyn. My name is Wesley._

_Can you tell me about yourself?_

_Who are you? What do you want?"_

_A better question might be_ **what are you.** _Wes has no idea what this girl's deal is, but he doesn't think she's an intruder anymore. That would make less sense than her writing._

_Still, it's frustrating. There isn't much rhyme or reason to her actions, and if she's not a robber, then he can't define her as one, making identification all the more confusing. All he knows is that someone or something is leaving messages for him, presumably with the intent of having him unscramble them and search for resulting clues. It even sort of works when based upon a rule, stating that if the notes are saved, he will find a new one the next day._

_Wes stands up from the computer chair and leaves the room. No matter what happens, there doesn't seem to be much harm to taking her messages seriously. If she plans to harm him or has a different, negative motive, it hasn't happened yet. Solving those notes is the only way he can possibly get answers._

_He heads down the hallway, downstairs to the lobby, and ends up stepping out into the front courtyard. It's the start of another beautiful day in late February. Snow has finally begun to melt, and the first dredges of spring has left its mark. There's nothing out here. "Outside" was a red herring. Still, Wes walks over to a nearby bench and takes a seat, observing the town that has been his home for the past two years.  
_

_Yes, there's a definite lack of explanation. But he doesn't need one. Not now, if those answers are meant to come later. Wes finally has a name, and that is enough._


End file.
